


Что-то ещё

by Integrity_8812



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Swimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integrity_8812/pseuds/Integrity_8812
Summary: Когда Джисон всячески намекает (говорит в лоб, на самом-то деле), что как бы давно пора поговорить нормально с Феликсом, Хёнджин понимает это по-своему.





	Что-то ещё

Хёнджин не чувствует себя в форме и хоть немного в порядке, но бодро отвечает на все вопросы тренера перед началом заплыва. Только после свистка все равно скорее просто валится в воду, чем входит, и понимает весь ужас ситуации еще на старте.

Между резкими и привычными движениями рук, разрезающими воду, и глубокими вдохами Хёнджин успевает разозлиться на весь мир и самого себя. Разворот выходит каким-то неловким, и Хёнджин раздраженно отталкивается ногами со всей силы, набирая скорость на обратном пути. В секунды на поверхности между гребками он не слышит привычного шума из криков команды и постоянной группы поддержки из стайки студенток, что вечно толпятся на трибунах во время тренировок. На последнем рывке Хёнжин чувствует, как неравномерное распределение сил отдается болью в икрах, и зло вытягивает руку вперед, хлопая по стенке бассейна до болезненного звона в ладони.

Останавливается и рвано дышит какое-то время, уткнувшись лбом в холодный кафель. Только после прошедшего от напряжения шума в ушах и нескольких глубоких вдохов отстраняется и стягивает резко очки, поднимая глаза на тренера. Тот хмуро смотрит на него и молча показывает секундомер — на пять секунд больше его нормы. Хёнджин поджимает губы и рывком поднимает себя из воды.

— Да что с тобой в последнее время?! — с бессилием выдает тренер, глядя на одного из своих лучших до этого пловцов. — Соревнования через три месяца, а ты будто воду вчера увидел!

Хёнджин склоняется в ровном поклоне, чтобы только не смотреть в глаза.

— Этого больше не повторится, тренер Чхве.

Впечатленным мужчина не выглядит, уверенным — тоже. Поэтому делает буквально худшее: с досадой машет на него рукой и устало трет лицо.

— Иди отдыхай. Чтобы завтра тебя здесь не видел: разберешься со всем, что тебя отвлекает, — вернешься.

Хёнджин кланяется еще раз и стремительно возвращается на скамью к команде, зло стягивая шапочку с головы. Плюхается на твердую поверхность и откидывается на холодную стену позади себя, устало прикрывая глаза. Парни с расспросами не лезут, а капитан перед своим заплывом только несильно сжимает плечо. Не злится, но разговор потом точно будет — за все время дружбы они с Крисом научились понимать друг друга без слов. У того вообще всегда была какая-то нечеловеческая способность находить нужные слова, жесты, чтобы сохранять нужную атмосферу в команде и никогда при этом не давить.

Хёнджину хреново — морально и физически — из-за последствий дурацкого сумбура в голове. Он восстанавливает окончательно дыхание после заплыва и абстрагируется от шума, эхом отражающегося от стен. Тренер кого-то хвалит, кому-то дает указания, а Хёнджин прячет глаза за отросшими прядями волос, налипшими на влажное лицо, и старается отпустить то самое _что-то_, изнутри рвущее. Потому что он ощущает физически взгляд, из-за которого в любой момент готов пойти ко дну.

Еще через пару минут на голову опускается полотенце, и чьи-то руки почти ласково ерошат влажные волосы. Хёнджин на автомате перехватывает чужую ладонь и вскидывает взгляд на обеспокоенного Феликса. Тот улыбается, а Хёнджин тушуется и слишком резко отпускает его, самостоятельно вытирая почти сухие на самом-то деле волосы, чтобы скрыть лицо хотя бы на жалкие мгновения.

— Плохой день?

Феликс присаживается рядом, когда сидящий до этого возле Хёнджина первокурсник куда-то исчезает: то ли для заплыва, то ли просто обладая удивительной тактичностью. Говорит Феликс негромко — чтобы услышал только Хёнджин — и откидывается совсем рядом. Хёнджина разрывает: хочется запретить прислоняться к холодному кафелю, чтобы не заболел, черт возьми; или молча пялиться на россыпь веснушек на красивом лице.

Как ответить на заданный вопрос, Хёнджин не знает. Просто потому что совсем не день, а уже как с месяц точно на него навалилось осознание того, что желание расцеловать каждую солнечную отметину на лице друга — желание совсем из ряда вон выходящее. Навалившееся очень внезапно и после такого времени дружбы, что Хёнджин сам себя боится: когда перемкнуло, что аж начало отражаться на его успехах, он не уследил. И катастрофа приближается в геометрической прогрессии явно, потому что держать в себе все это дальше становится все сложнее.

Феликс смотрит пытливо и ждет — Хёнджин сам не знает, сколько просто молча смотрит на него. Поэтому лишь пожимает плечами и прячет лицо под полотенцем. Феликс выдыхает как-то тоскливо и опускает голову на хёнджиново плечо, заставляя сердце сильнее забиться под ребрами. Если раньше руки вечно тянулись коснуться, то после принятия и осознания собственных желаний Хёджин не рискует. Кажется, что теперь это будет нечестно по отношению к Феликсу. А тот перемену явно заметил: льнет, как и раньше, чисто по привычке выражать привязанность в прикосновениях, но ловит перемены настроения и отстраняется. Будто боится навязываться. Хёнджину хочется обхватить всеми конечностями и долго объяснять, что Феликс навязчивым быть не может по определению: какой дурак вообще откажется от того, чтобы его лишний раз согрело солнце? Да только выдаст себя с потрохами уже бешено колотящимся сердцем, что все равно ревностно дает сбой каждый раз, когда Феликс цепляется за ворчащего Чанбина или Криса, что родился, кажется, с любовью к самым долгим и сильным объятьям в мире. Хёнджин давит в себе это как может, да только все равно все время оказывается рядом, чтобы стереть чужие прикосновения или ненавязчиво разорвать. Он умеет быть эгоистом — милым эгоистом, что способен получить желаемое, просто попросив. Чанбин, как правило, сдается первым (потому что привык делать вид, что нежности — не к нему), а Крис довольно охотно переключается на других, поэтому сжимают в объятьях обычно уже Хёнджина или всех вместе, чтобы никто не обиделся точно. Привычно следующие за этим шутливые потасовки греют душу, а Феликс на какое-то мгновение снова только его, Хёнджина.

— Утречко, дамочки! — внезапно появившийся как всегда громко Джисон плюхается по другую сторону от Хенджина и шлепает его по голому бедру, звонким и смущающим звуком привлекая к ним все внимание.

— Ты вообще учишься? Освобождение от пар только у спортсменов в это время.

— Обижаешь! Просто не мог пропустить тренировку своих друзей, конечно же.

Тренер привычно возводит глаза к потолку и даже не ругается, кажется, за сегодня действительно вымотавшись. Со зрительских трибун раздаются девичьи смешки, и Джисон им подмигивает, подогревая интерес. Хёнджин закатывает глаза и кидает в друга влажным полотенцем, Феликс откровенно ржет возле него, но приветственно бьет по протянутой джисоновой ладони.

— За «дамочек» можно и в глаз получить, — хмурится кто-то из первокурсников.

— Ой, ну вот зачем ты?.. — ворчит Хёнджин, видя сверкнувшие интересом глаза Джисона. Молодая кровь в команде все еще не была в курсе слишком многого.

Крис качает головой и улыбается, наблюдая за тем, с каким энтузиазмом подскакивает Джисон со скамьи и живо начинает объяснять смысл «дофига остроумной шуточки». Ошалело глядящий на него парнишка сдается, когда к выбритым впервые ногам тянется чужая загребущая ручонка.

Настроение у команды поднимается, а Хёнджин кивает Феликсу на мокрую после скамьи задницу друга, и смеются они уже громче всех.

— Ты чего приходил вообще? — спасает новеньких Крис.

Джисон задумывается на мгновение, явно вспоминая, а потом щелкает пальцами:

— Возле салона Чанбина открыли какое-то местечко с новыми игровыми автоматами. Есть предложение сходить и проверить. У него сегодня как раз всего парочка клиентов.

Феликс выражает крайнюю заинтересованность и бросает взгляд на капитана. Они сегодня вечером хотели вроде как свободно поплавать, и последнее слово все равно за ним.

— Даже не знаю, — задумчиво тянет Крис. И по его игривому тону видно, что он совсем на все согласен. — Только если все вместе.

Все смотрят на Хёнджина.

— Что?

Джисон закатывает глаза.

— Ты у нас главный нелюбитель подобного.

— Я бы лучше поплавал, — припечатывает Хёнджин просто из вредности, потому что не привык так просто соглашаться с другом.

А потом натыкается на взгляд Феликса и понимает, что вредничать больше не хочется. Когда Феликс смотрит вот этими своими сияющими предвкушением глазами, отказать в принципе невозможно. Джисон расценивает все правильно, поэтому усмехается и хлопает в ладоши.

— Вот и славно, передам Чанбину, что мы точно встретимся.

— На сегодня все, — подходит к ним тренер, закончивший с последним членом команды, — можете идти. Завтра тренировка по расписанию.

Останавливается у скамьи прямо напротив Хёнджина, заставляя того резко встать, и повторяет:

— А тебе напоминаю: чтобы завтра не видел. Сходи в зал и сбрось стресс.

— Хорошо, тренер Чхве, — Хёнджин кланяется и ждет, пока тренер уйдет.

Команда начинает собираться, а Джисон бросает вопросительный взгляд на друга, получая в ответ лишь кислое выражение и негромкое: «Не спрашивай».

Крис, не желающий терять только поднявшееся общее настроение, всех подгоняет и напоминает время общего сбора. А потом скручивает влажное полотенце и попадает прицельно по заднице Джисона, неприлично громко вскрикнувшего от неожиданности.

— Ты чего это?!

— Ты тоже шагай в раздевалку: пока команда будет в душе, высушишь свои штаны.

— Высушу чего?

Хёнджин, на которого на радостях наваливается Феликс, смеется почти до слез вместе со всеми. Кажется, ему нужна передышка.

  
☀

  
— Тренер сказал тебе сходить в зал, а не просто прогуливать пары, — любезно напоминает Джисон, играющий штангой в языке.

— Это была рекомендация, а не руководство к действию.

Джисон заливается шутливой лекцией об абсолютно безответственных студентах, отыгрывая громко и даже по ролям. Пока не получает прицельно в лоб скомканным эскизом к очередной татуировке от Чанбина.

— Тут люди работают, вообще-то.

— У тебя клиент только через час, вообще-то, — парирует Джисон и уворачивается от очередного клочка бумаги. — И сейчас обед. Ты вообще ел сегодня хоть что-то?

Чанбин что-то бубнит в ответ — вроде как недовольно, но заметно, что забота ему приятна. Джисон может быть первоклассным идиотом и настоящей занозой в заднице, да только действительно способен окружить заботой и вниманием любое создание, к которому питает нежные чувства. А к Чанбину они явно очень нежные. Хёнджин, развалившийся на кожаном небольшом диване, посмеивается с их привычных препираний и кривится, когда Джисон переходит к самому подлому приему и смачно целует Чанбина прямо в губы. Тот заметно смущается и спешно скрывается в другой комнате, прикрывшись поиском нужных красок.

— Ну, рассказывай, — вдруг абсолютно серьезно говорит Джисон и бесцеремонно заваливается прямо на Хёнджина, чуть не отдавив драгоценное своими костями.

— Чего тебе рассказывать? — пыхтит Хёнджин и садится, позволяя устроиться чужой голове у себя на коленях.

— Куда подевался мой чемпион?

Хёнджин хмурится и отворачивается, кидая взгляд на улицу. Говорить об этом совсем не хочется, хоть он и понимает, что скоро его окончательно разорвет. По серьезным глазам друга заметно, что в этот раз отшутиться не выйдет: Джисон его слишком давно знает, для того чтобы прокатили россказни про волнение перед предстоящими соревнованиями. Оттянуть время до прихода отправившихся на обед остальных сотрудников салона тоже не получится – не слезет ведь теперь.

— Ну давай, выкладывай. Чем дольше ты будешь молчать, тем больше я себе сам все надумаю — ты меня знаешь.

— Влюбился он, — авторитетно заявляет вернувшийся Чанбин, действительно притащивший краску.

— И ничего я... — начинает возмущенно отрицать Хёнджин, но его прерывает громкий смех Джисона.

— Было бы в кого. Наша рыбка только воду и видит, а новенькие в команде ну прям совсем никак. Даже их группа болельщиц уступает тому же нашему Ликси по всем фронтам.

Хёнджин поджимает губы и сглатывает шумно, а Чанбин выразительно смотрит на свою половину. Очень выразительно и с молчаливым: «Ты идиот?»

Джисон подскакивает, когда до него доходит:

— Погоди, так я попал?

Но попал на самом-то деле здесь именно Хёнджин.

  
☀

  
Откровенный разговор действительно помогает. Хёнджину будто становится немного легче дышать, после того как он выкладывает все, что так долго копилось. Да в таких красках, что Джисон хватается за свой блокнот и что-то чиркает до самого вечера. Как потом узнает Хёнджин, у их прекрасного тандема в лице андеграундной троицы будет новый трек. Криса Джисон тоже посвящает с огромной радостью в предысторию этого дела, и капитан довольно долго что-то обдумывает, а потом выдает емкое: «Теперь все ясно». Хёнджину хочется провалиться сквозь землю — на такое он не подписывался. Но Крис тактичный и понимающий, поэтому делает вид, что ничего нового не узнал, и Хёнджин об этом забывает уже через день.

Разговор и поддержка друзей явно помогают очистить голову от всяких дурацких мыслей, и это сразу сказывается на результатах. На следующей тренировке Хёнджин показывает свое привычное время и даже просит тренера сделать несколько заплывов, ставя свой личный рекорд — хоть и на секунду, но выше прошлых результатов. Тренер остается довольным и даже улыбается, похлопывая Хёнджина по плечу.

— Вот теперь я тебя узнаю.

Команда его возвращение в строй встречает очень положительно, а Феликс улыбается настолько ярко, что Хёнджин точно бы ослеп, если бы не угодил раньше в объятья.

А вечером они все вместе заваливаются к Чанбину домой, накупив кучу абсолютно вредной, но чертовски вкусной еды. Хёнджин ловит нахватавшего все снэки Феликса, когда тот спотыкается о ковер, на котором уже расположились все остальные и зашлись в обсуждении, какой фильм им включить первым.

— Убьешься ведь, — качает головой Хёнджин. — И куда столько нахватал?

— Не переживай, я поделюсь, — посмеивается тот и дает забрать из своих рук половину.

Эгоист внутри Хёнджина хочет, чтобы вот такими яркими улыбками Феликс делился только с ним.

Они решают остановиться на классике и открывают марафон марвеловских фильмов, так и оставаясь все вместе прямо на ковре, напрочь игнорируя неудобный чанбиновский диван. Хёнджину, кажется, давно не было настолько хорошо и легко. Потому что теплый Феликс под боком, иногда кормящий его чипсами с рук, уже выглядит как идеальные планы на вечер. Или даже на всю жизнь.

— Тренер бы нас прикончил за это, — вздыхает Крис, перед тем как закинуть в рот целую горсть чипсов.

— А ты должен подавать хороший пример, капитан, — поддевает Джисон.

Завязывается шуточная потасовка, и в конечном итоге Хенджин оказывается зажат между почти задремавшим Феликсом, горячо смеющимся ему в грудь, и Крисом, обхватившим почти до хруста. Хёнджин не уверен, от чего скончается быстрее.

— Мы прямо как гамбургер, только с рыбной котлеткой, — хихикает Джисон, вцепившийся в спину капитана.

— Чего?

— Ну между нами три пловца, а в середине Джини, который вообще рыбка.

— Это ты сейчас сделал отсылку к гороскопу? — с ужасом повышает голос Чанбин. — Мы расстаемся здесь и сейчас!

Расстаются и снова сходятся они до самых титров третьего фильма. На большее никого не хватает, и все заваливаются спать прямо на полу, натащив одеял и футонов.

Анализируя прошедший день, Хёнджин хвалит себя за выдержку и с удовольствием вытягивается на своем месте, чувствуя приятную усталость и все еще плещущееся счастье под ребрами. Уже задремавший Феликс возле него внезапно переворачивается на другой бок и придвигается ближе. Не к Чанбину с другой стороны, а к нему, к Хёнджину. Неосознанно и так открыто, что Хёнджина всего обдает жаром как в первый раз, когда чужая ладонь ложится прямо на грудь. Туда, где под ребрами бешено стучит сердце, кажется, способное разбудить соседей на несколько этажей вверх и вниз.

Свет из внезапно приоткрывшейся двери в ванную падает прямо на лицо Феликса, от чего тот недовольно хмурится во сне и пытается спрятаться, находя укрытие на плече тяжело сглотнувшего Хёнджина. Он резко втягивает воздух, ощущая запах чужого шампуня, и бросает взгляд на дверной проем. Джисон усмехается и играет бровями, получая в ответ лишь закатанные в раздражении глаза. Друг гасит свет и лезет на свое место между Чанбином и Крисом, разбавляя тишину копошением, а Хёнджина немного отпускает. Ровно настолько, чтобы позволить себе чуть сдвинуться ниже и смелее уткнуться в чужую макушку. Он засыпает под недовольное бормотание потревоженного Чанбина и размеренное дыхание Феликса, полностью перебравшегося под его одеяло.

  
☀

  
Точку невозврата Хёнджин проходит неожиданно, и это становится просто ударом под дых: он оказывается не готов к новым ощущениям и желаниям.

Тренировки становятся более активными, и времени на рефлексию почти не остается. Поэтому когда после увеличения нагрузки они все выползают из душа без сил, Хёнджин действует на чистом автомате. Натягивает джинсы и тратит больше обычного на серьги и цепь, которые всегда снимает перед тренировками. Окликнувший его теплый низкий голос он слышит не сразу, выныривая из своих мыслей только после прикосновения к плечу. Хёнджин смотрит на Феликса перед собой, что также успел надеть только спортивки, и не сразу понимает, чего от него хотят.

— Поможешь? — несмело улыбается Феликс, кивая на толстую цепочку у себя в руках. Перенял же у них с Крисом привычку.

Хёнджин нервно зачесывает пальцами влажные волосы назад и сглатывает, чувствуя себя загнанным. Пялится, видимо, непозволительно долго, потому что Феликс снова зовет его, и вопросительное «Хён» заставляет вздрогнуть.

— Да, — запоздало кивает он для верности несколько раз. — Конечно, давай.

Хвалит себя за то, что пальцы не дрожат, да только на этом вся выдержка и кончается. От Феликса, стоящего так близко, ощутимо пахнет гелем для душа и совсем немного — хлоркой, что почти въелась им в кожу за столько лет занятий. Он цепляет непослушными пальцами застежку, что поддается только с третьего раза, и застывает. Потому что Феликс будто придвигается еще ближе. Потому что с влажных после душа волос скатываются крупные капли, очерчивающие выпирающие позвонки. Потому что веснушки. Разбросанные по светлой коже чужих плеч солнечные поцелуи. Целые созвездия, которые расцеловать хочется так сильно, что Хёнджин до крови прикусывает собственный язык. Отпускает цепочку и не сдерживается — проводит все же застывшими и горящими от прикосновений пальцами по плечам, растирая капли.

— Ребят, вы скоро? — будто сквозь толщу воды слышится голос Криса, и Хёнджин выныривает.

Дергается, делает резкий шаг назад, врезаясь спиной в свой шкафчик, и понимает, что в шутку такое уже точно не переведешь. Он быстро натягивает футболку и выбегает из раздевалки, успевая только схватить свои вещи. Хриплое «спасибо» ему явно мерещится.

Пишет на ходу снова прогуливающему Джисону и едет в салон к Чанбину, привлекая внимание прохожих своим внешним видом. Друг встречает внимательным обеспокоенным взглядом и позволяет какое-то время молча отсидеться на диване, имитируя грозовую тучу. Обычно не шибко разговорчивый мастер Минхо приносит Хёнджину кофе и возвращается к работе, будто ничего не произошло.

Весь ужас и стыд накатывают на Хёнджина с двойной силой, когда Чанбин заканчивает с клиенткой и ведет их с Джисоном в небольшую комнатку, где обычно занимается пирсингом. Хёнджин смотрит, как друг делает очередную дырку в ухе, и плачется. Он в полной жопе. И это уже окончательно.

— Тебе не кажется, что вам давно пора с ним поговорить? — непривычно аккуратно спрашивает Джисон.

— Ты себе как это теперь представляешь?

— Ярко и в деталях, — фыркает друг. — Я же когда-то признался, когда понял, что мой очаровательный флирт кое-кого не берет.

Хёнджин с Чанбином переглядываются и прыскают, вызывая недоумение у Джисона.

— Твой «очаровательный флирт» не заметил бы только полный идиот. Ты буквально походил на тачку на аварийке.

— Чего? — откровенно оскорбляется друг.

— Того! Тупо шутил и подмигивал ему своими фарами вечно: то одной, то двумя одновременно.

Чанбин гиенит, но волосы ерошит Джисону со всей любовью.

— Не нужны советы — отлично. Только поговорить вам все равно когда-нибудь придется.

Это Хёнджин понимает, а еще тренер просто так пропускать не даст точно. Поэтому Хёнджин бросает взгляд на инструменты, а потом — на Чанбина, вопросительно вскинувшего бровь. Пока Джисон пытается понять, не шутит ли он, Хёнджин успевает подумать трижды.

☀

  
Хёнджин рассчитывает время так, чтобы застать на месте только тренера. Тот, завидев Хёнджина одетым, сначала удивляется, а потом присматривается и меняется в лице.

— Это что за фокусы, Хван?

Хёнджин хотел сначала казаться смелым, но перед тренером тушуется. Склоняет голову и нервно облизывает припухшую нижнюю губу. Колечко, вдетое вчера Чанбином, все еще ощущается инородным, но пожалеть о своем решении Хёнджин еще не успел. Слушает выговор и только соглашается, не поднимая взгляда на старшего. Тот через пару минут замолкает и обессиленно выдыхает. У Хёнджина душа в пятки уходит, потому что он боится, что перегнул: выиграть время, чтобы набраться смелости, и вылететь из команды, распрощавшись с плаванием, — вещи абсолютно разные.

— Вернешься, когда избавишься от вот этого всего и придешь в себя наконец-то. А я подумаю, взять ли тебя обратно.

Хёнджин кланяется несколько раз и стремительно разворачивается, сталкиваясь с командой на выходе. Парни присвистывают, Крис хмыкает, будучи в курсе всего в общих чертах (у Джисона вода в одном месте не держится в принципе, если дело касается общих новостей), а Феликс смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами и явно порывается что-то сказать. Хёнджин впервые действительно убегает.

Джисон, наблюдающий потом, как Хёнджин стойко игнорирует входящие сообщения, вздыхает:

— Больше я тебе советовать с ним поговорить не буду: кто знает, что на этот раз взбредет тебе в голову.

Хёнджин позволяет себе всем телом страдать. Страдать на самом неудобном в мире диване в квартире Чанбина, где поселяется на несколько дней под предлогом того, что у него это все впервые (абсолютно все) и ему нужен совет любимых хёнов.

— Надо же, вспомнил, что я ему хён, — ворчит Чанбин, но позволяет складывать на себя длинные ноги, пока они вечерами бездумно смотрят по телику очередной фильм или развлекательное шоу. Ухаживать за проколом помогает тоже.

Второй любимый хён, который Крис, приходит каждый день и приносит новости. Рассказывает, что было на тренировке, уверяет, что тренер все равно даст вернуться, и ерошит неловко волосы, явно желая сказать намного больше. Только Крису проще сжать в объятьях где-то так на часок, чем устраивать длинные беседы.

— Позвонил бы ты ему.

Хёнджину хочется прикинуться дураком и спросить, зачем звонить тренеру, да только смысла в этом нет. Потому что все равно скучает до ужаса, и так еще больнее и страшнее — когда на расстоянии. Хёнджин действительно начинает о многом жалеть.

И явно достал своей кислой миной и страдальческими вздохами всех друзей, потому что через три дня происходит самое настоящее предательство.

Он в очередной раз бездумно щелкает телеканалы, вернувшись с учебы, когда слышит, как хлопает входная дверь. Хёнджин, удерживающий тапку на большом пальце закинутой на спинку дивана ноги, выключает звук и приподнимается. Обувь со звучным шлепком падает на пол, потому что в дверном проеме стоит Феликс. Перекрашенный в рыжий и неуверенно мнущий выглаженную свободную футболку, Феликс. Хёнджин выходит из ступора и переводит взгляд на вошедшего с ним Чанбина.

— Не смотри так на меня, — поднимает он руки в примирительном жесте, — меня наглым образом шантажировали.

— Поговорите уже нормально. Верни мне парня и любимый неудобный диван, задница! — раздается голос Джисона из коридора.

Чанбин оставляет их одних и направляется в импровизированную студию, где почти замолк смех Криса и Джисона.

Хёнджин снова смотрит жадно на Феликса, что несмело улыбается и делает несколько шагов по направлению к нему. Хёнджин спохватывается и садится, освобождая место.

— Привет?

Говорит это и первый начинает смеяться. Подвисает на явно расслабившемся Феликсе, что устраивается прямо напротив, и любуется. Смехом этим, приятной вибрацией отзывающимся в груди, глазами, поблескивающими на свету, веснушками (будь они трижды прокляты и зацелованы, черт возьми) и волосами, самим солнышком переливающимися на свету.

— Давно ты?.. — начинает Хёнджин и показывает на собственные волосы.

— После тебя, — улыбается вдруг Феликс. — Тренер сказал, что мы его до больницы доведем. Велел вернуться с тобой и глаза не мозолить, пока цвет не смоется и не перестанет воду красить.

— И ты?..

— И я за тобой.

Хёнджин столько всего хочет сказать, но может только сидеть и глупо таращиться, борясь с желанием снова совершить целую кучу ошибок (потому что одного раза ему будет явно мало). Понимает, что может все испортить только больше, потому что Феликс ведь все такой же и совершенно не виноват в том, что у его друга перемкнуло. Так сильно, что Хёнджин сжимает обивку дивана до скрипа, чтобы не облапать всего бесцеремонно. Выдыхает и набирается смелости.

— Извини меня. — Думает, что еще добавить, да только голова не варит. Ему бы дар Джисона находить слова в любом состоянии. — За все. Если обидел вдруг и все испортил. И за поведение свое глупое в эти последние дни — особенно.

Феликс хмурится и бегает глазами по его лицу.

— Кажется, Джисон был прав.

Хёнджин успевает только нахмуриться, до того как Феликс рывком подается вперед и стукается носами с отшатнувшимся от неожиданности Хёнджином. Тот хватает на автомате упавшего на него Феликса и замирает, пока тот не начинает откровенно ржать ему в футболку.

— Не выходит у нас ни романтики, ни обычных человеческих признаний.

Хёнджин отмирает и наконец-то начинает понимать, что на самом деле происходит. Затаскивает на себя все еще смущенно смеющегося Феликса и сжимает, кажется, чересчур сильно. Скучал. Как же он, черт возьми, скучал.

— Раздавишь, — фыркает тот ему в шею, пуская приятные мурашки.

— Ты ведь это все сейчас серьезно? — с надеждой спрашивает Хёнджин, губами касаясь непривычного цвета волос.

— Настолько, что всегда стараюсь держаться рядом. Настолько, что мне важно, чтобы именно ты всегда пошел куда-то с нами. Настолько, что стараюсь оставить тебе что-то вкусное вечно. Настолько, что даже отчаялся и попытался подкатить в раздевалке.

Хёнджин вспоминает все эпизоды и пытается посмотреть на все иначе.

— Я такой дурак.

— Я так и сказал, — посмеивается Феликс и кусает хёнджинову ключицу, заставляя ойкнуть. — Ты всегда слишком много думал и слишком мало видел. А мне тоже было страшно.

У Хёнджина внутри столько всего, что его сейчас, кажется, разорвет. Он обхватывает Феликса ногами и подминает под себя, стараясь быть везде и сразу, пофыркивая на милое кряхтенье и возмущение в ответ. А потом ловит искрящийся зеркальными эмоциями взгляд и порывисто целует. Отстраниться, правда, приходится тут же, поморщившись от боли в губе. Феликс обеспокоенно смотрит на него и мягко обхватывает лицо ладонями.

— Чанбин-хён сказал, что еще через пару дней почти ничего не почувствуешь.

— И когда успели поговорить об этом? — щурится Хёнджин.

— Пока шел к тебе и представлял наш первый поцелуй, — улыбается Феликс и ерзает. — Диван, кстати, действительно жутко неудобный.

Хёнджину так и хочется спросить: «И откуда в тебе вдруг столько смелости, солнышко?» Но говорить в принципе больше ни о чем не хочется. Они замолкают и просто молча смотрят друг на друга, несмотря на неудобство. Когда слишком долго о многом молчишь, никогда не знаешь, с чего именно начать.

— Вы там целуетесь или мне можно пройти мимо, потому что ничего интересного не увижу? — врывается в их маленькую идиллию голос Джисона.

Хёнджин с Феликсом прыскают, и во все же заглянувшего друга летит вторая тапка.

— Боги, — выдыхает горячо Хёнджин в открывшуюся растянутым воротом чужую ключицу, — я ведь тебя не отпущу теперь. Когда эта дурость заживет и я дорвусь.

Впервые он произносит вслух что-то настолько прямолинейное и смотрит в лицо Феликсу, боясь спугнуть внезапным напором. Но тот только смотрит хитро из-под ресниц, и в новой улыбке есть _что-то еще_, чего Хёнджин еще ни разу так ясно не видел.

— Думаю, я готов еще немного подождать. И дурость мне эта очень нравится.

Новый Феликс Хёнджина заставляет сглотнуть. Новый Феликс Хёнджину нравится вдвойне, потому что он такой — эгоистично теперь только для одного Хёнджина.


End file.
